Smokescreen
Smokescreen is an eager young Autobot recruit, all too ready to fight in the Great War. While he may talk a mile a minute and be greener than Bulkhead's paintwork, Smokescreen at least has the sense to use his wits when charging into a situation, rather than heading in firing blind. He also idolizes Optimus Prime and will do anything to impress him. Fiction Back on Cybertron in the latter part of the war, Smokescreen was keen to be a soldier and underwent training with the Cybertron Elite Guard though it was more of a boot camp at the time. To his disappointment, he ended up on security detail at the Iacon Hall of Records guarding Alpha Trion. He was also put in guard of the Iacon relics. Though he learned much, he still yearned for combat. He thought his chance had come when the Decepticons attacked Iacon directly, but instead he was immediately knocked into stasis by a Decepticon bomb. Or so he thought. Without knowing, Smokescreen was actually knocked out by Alpha Trion himself who opened him up and stored one of the Omega Key Iacon relics in his body. Inside Job Somehow Smokescreen ended up on a Decepticon transport and awakened on it. Giving the guard the slip, Smokescreen stole an escape pod which took him to Earth. Upon landing, he joined members of Team Prime in fighting off some Decepticons who had converged on the pod. His wild, reckless fighting ignited the pod's spilled fuel, which sent the Deceptions packing, but did little to impress Team Prime. Though the others were suspicious, Optimus accepted him upon his recounting of tales only Alpha Trion and Optimus would have known. They took him to Outpost Omega One and the human Jack Darby gave him a tour during which he recognized some of the relics from the Hall of Records. Due to Smokescreen's inexperience, Optimus refused to let him go on a mission to recover Red Energon, and instead he and Jack went to find him a new alternate mode. When Prime's team got into trouble, Smokescreen had the idea of using the phase shifter to help and convinced Ratchet to let him try. On the battlefield, he succeeded in using it to separate Starscream from the Apex Armor, ultimately resulting a victory (more or less) for the Autobots. With that success, Optimus welcomed him to Team Prime. Bulkhead rebuffed Smokescreen's suggestion of using the Apex Armor while mending. When the Decepticons got hold of a Project Damocles satellite, Optimus led a team including Smokescreen to a military base in Colorado to protect the satellite's control codes. They ended up tangling with Decepticons, and Smokescreen was almost hit by the laser from the orbiting satellite. Smokescreen tried a solo attempt to get to Soundwave's location but was almost hit again before being called to join Bulkhead in fighting Cylas and they succeeded in driving the MECH commander off. Smokescreen told the Wrecker that he studied all of his unit's battles which gave Bulkhead more confidence in him. After Smokescreen threatened a human driver and had his picture taken, he was assigned Jack to teach him the ropes. He managed to talk Jack into pulling pranks on several humans, and when Ratchet detected an Iacon homing beacon, Smokescreen volunteered to investigate and took Jack along too. When it turned out the relic in question was the Star Saber, Smokescreen charged in and was promptly captured by the Decepticons. After the rest of the Autobots saved the day, they gave Smokescreen a stern talking to. When Optimus decoded the location of the first Omega Key, Smokescreen volunteered to go fetch it, and secretly took the phase shifter with him. After he and Arcee found the key, they were ambushed by Megatron, who struck Smokescreen with a wave of energy from the Dark Star Saber. Though the other Autobots thought Smokescreen dead, he had instead survived thanks to the phase shifter and found his way out of the ruins in time to help Optimus retrieve the Omega Key from Megatron. Ratchet later said Smokescreen could keep the phase shifter, though his joy was tempered by the loss of the Star Saber. Smokescreen remained exuberant after his victory, getting on the other Autobot's nerves, and was disappointed when he was left at base while Arcee and Bumblebee went to get the next key. He got his chance when he and Bulkhead were sent to get Key number 3, but after an encounter with Dreadwing, Smokescreen was knocked out in the process of retrieving the key. He was upset at the loss, and after Arcee lectured him, went out for a drive, unaware that both sides were about to discover that he himself was the final relic. Unfortunately the Decepticons found him first, and he was captured by Soundwave. Smokescreen awakened at the Decepticon lab table where he discovered that the final Omega Key was inside him. The Decepticons extracted the final Omega Key from him using his own Phase shifter and also used a cortical psychic patch to learn what he knew about the relics. However when Knock Out attempted to find out the Autobot base location, Smokescreen was able to regain his phase shifter from Knock Out and used it to steal the two keys the Decepticons possessed. After free-falling off the ship and saving himself with the shifter, Smokescreen bridged back to base with the two keys, but a short time later, Starscream managed to steal all three of the Autobots' keys. As the Autobots equipped themselves to go to Cybertron, Smokescreen took the spark extractor from storage. On Cybertron, he used his phase shifter to get the drop on the Decepticons and generally cause mayhem in their ranks, and dropped the extractor in their midst before phasing away. Having reclaimed the Omega Keys, the Autobots found the Omega Lock, only for the Decepticons to unveil their trump card in the form of the three kids as hostages Smokescreen was forced to surrender the Phase Shifter and hand over his key in exchange for Jack. After Optimus destroyed the Omega Lock to prevent Megatron destroying Earth, Smokescreen returned with the others to base, only to find that the Decepticons were attacking it. The Autobots were forced to abandon base, and Smokescreen bridged to a point somewhere in the US. In ULTIMA Category:Protagonists Category:Autobots